nostradamusfandomcom-20200222-history
Century X
---- Century X is the tenth century by Nostradamus, first published in 1568. Century X ;1 :To the enemy, the enemy faith promised :Will not be kept, the captives retained: :One near death captured, and the remainder in their shirts, :The remainder damned for being supported. ;2 :The ship's veil will hide the sail galley, :The great fleet will come the lesser one to go out: :Ten ships near will turn to drive it back, :The great one conquered the united ones to join to itself. ;3 :After that five will not put out the flock, :A fugitive for Penelon he will turn loose: :To murmur falsely then help to come, :The chief will then abandon the siege. ;4 :At midnight the leader of the army :Will save himself, suddenly vanished: :Seven years later his reputation unblemished, :To his return they will never say yes. ;5 :Albi and Castres will form a new league, :Nine Arians Lisbon and the Portuguese: :Carcassonne and Toulouse will end their intrigue, :When the chief new monster from the Lauraguais. ;6 :The Gardon will flood Nîmes so high :That they will believe Deucalion reborn: :Into the colossus the greater part will flee, :Vesta tomb fire to appear extinguished. ;7 :The great conflict that they are preparing for Nancy, :The Macedonian will say I subjugate all: :The British Isle in anxiety over wine and salt, :"Hem. mi." Philip two Metz will not hold for long. ;8 :With forefinger and thumb he will moisten the forehead, :The Count of Senigallia to his own son: :The Venus through several of thin forehead, :Three in seven days wounded dead. ;9 :In the Castle of Figueras on a misty day :A sovereign prince will be born of an infamous woman: :Surname of breeches on the ground will make him posthumous, :Never was there a King so very bad in his province. ;10 :Stained with murder and enormous adulteries, :Great enemy of the entire human race: :One who will be worse than his grandfathers, uncles or fathers, :In steel, fire, waters, bloody and inhuman. ;11 :At the dangerous passage below Junquera, :The posthumous one will have his band cross: :To pass the Pyrenees mountains without his baggage, :From Perpignan the duke will hasten to Tende. ;12 :Elected Pope, as elected he will be mocked, :Suddenly unexpectedly moved prompt and timid: :Through too much goodness and kindness provoked to die, :Fear extinguished guides the night of his death. ;13 :Beneath the food of ruminating animals, :led by them to the belly of the fodder city: :Soldiers hidden, their arms making a noise, :Tried not far from the city of Antibes. ;14 :Urnel Vaucile without a purpose on his own, :Bold, timid, through fear overcome and captured: :Accompanied by several pale whores, :Convinced in the Carthusian convent at Barcelona. ;15 :Father duke old in years and choked by thirst, :On his last day his don denying him the jug: :Into the well plunged alive he will come up dead, :Senate to the thread death long and light. ;16 :Happy in the realm of France, happy in life, :Ignorant of blood, death, fury and plunder: :For a flattering name he will be envied, :A concealed King, too much faith in the kitchen. ;17 :The convict Queen seeing her daughter pale, :Because of a sorrow locked up in her breast: :Lamentable cries will come then from Angoulême, :And the marriage of the first cousin impeded. ;18 :The house of Lorraine will make way for Vendôme, :The high put low, and the low put high: :The son of Mammon will be elected in Rome, :And the two great ones will be put at a loss. ;29 :The day that she will be hailed as Queen, :The day after the benediction the prayer: :The reckoning is right and valid, :Once humble never was one so proud. ;20 :All the friend who will have belonged to the party, :For the rude in letters put to death and plundered: :Property up for sale at fixed price the great one annihilated. :Never were the Roman people so wronged. ;21 :Through the spite of the King supporting the lesser one, :He will be murdered presenting the jewels to him: :The father wishing to impress nobility on the son :Does as the Magi did of yore in Persia. ;22 :For not wishing to consent to the divorce, :Which then afterwards will be recognized as unworthy: :The King of the Isles will be driven out by force, :In his place put one who will have no mark of a king. ;23 :The remonstrances made to the ungrateful people, :Thereupon the army will seize Antibes: :The complaints will place Monace in the arch, :And at Fréjus the one will take the shore from the other ;24 :The captive prince conquered in Italy :Will pass Genoa by sea as far as Marseilles: :Through great exertion by the foreigners overcome, :Safe from gunshot, barrel of bee's liquor. ;25 :Through the Ebro to open the passage of Bisanne, :Very far away will the Tagus make a demonstration: :In Pelligouxe will the outrage be committed, :By the great lady seated in the orchestra. ;26 :The successor will avenge his brother-in-law, :To occupy the realm under the shadow of vengeance: :Obstacle slain his blood for the death blame, :For a long time will Brittany hold with France. ;27 :Through the fifth one and a great Hercules :They will come to open the temple by hand of war: :One Clement, Julius and Ascanius set back, :The sword, key, eagle, never was there such a great animosity. ;28 :Second and third which make prime music :By the King to be sublimated in honor: :Through the fat and the thin almost emaciated, :By the false report of Venus to be debased. ;29 :In a cave of Saint-Paul-de-Mausole a goat :Hidden and seized pulled out by the beard: :Led captive like a mastiff beast :By the Bigorre people brought to near Tarbes. ;30 :Nephew and blood of the new saint come, :Through the surname he will sustain arches and roof: :They will be driven out put to death chased nude, :Into red and black will they convert their green. ;31 :The Holy Empire will come into Germany, :The Ishmaelites will find open places: :The asses will want also Carmania, :The supporters all covered by earth. ;32 :The great empire, everyone would be of it, :One will come to obtain it over the others: :But his realm and state will be of short duration, :Two years will he be able to maintain himself on the sea. ;33 :The cruel faction in the long robe :Will come to hide under the sharp daggers: :The Duke to seize Florence and the diphthong place, :Its discovery by immature ones and sycophants. ;34 :The Gaul who will hold the empire through war, :He will be betrayed by his minor brother-in-law: :He will be drawn by a fierce, prancing horse, :The brother will be hated for the deed for a long time ;35 :The younger son of the king flagrant in burning lust :To enjoy his first cousin: :Female attire in the Temple of Artemis, :Going to be murdered by the unknown one of Maine. ;36 :Upon the King of the stump speaking of wars, :The United Isle will hold him in contempt: :For several good years one gnawing and pillaging, :Through tyranny in the isle esteem changing. ;37 :The great assembly near the Lake of Bourget, :They will meet near Montmélian: :Going beyond the thoughtful ones will draw up a plan, :Chambéry, Saint-Jean-de-Maurienne, Saint-Julien combat. ;38 :Sprightly love lays the siege not far, :The garrisons will be at the barbarian saint: :The Orsini and Adria will provide a guarantee for the Gauls, :For fear delivered by the army to the Grisons. ;39 :First son, widow, unfortunate marriage, :Without any children two Isles in discord: :Before eighteen, incompetent age, :For the other one the betrothal will take place while younger. ;40 :The young heir to the British realm, :Whom his dying father will have recommended: :The latter dead Lonole will dispute with him, :And from the son the realm demanded. ;41 :On the boundary of Caussade and Caylus, :Not at all far from the bottom of the valley: :Music from Villefranche to the sound of lutes, :Encompassed by cymbals and great stringing. ;42 :The humane realm of Anglican offspring, :It will cause its realm to hold to peace and union: :War half-captive in its enclosure, :For long will it cause them to maintain peace. ;43 :Too much good times, too much of royal goodness, :Ones made and unmade, quick, sudden, neglectful: :Lightly will he believe falsely of his loyal wife, :He put to death through his benevolence. ;44 :When a King will be against his people, :A native of Blois will subjugate the Ligurians, :Memel, Cordoba and the Dalmatians, :Of the seven then the shadow to the King, New Year’s money and ghosts. ;45 :The shadow of the realm of Navarre untrue, :It will make his life one of fate unlawful: :The vow made in Cambrai wavering, :King Orléans will give a lawful wall. ;46 :In life, fate and death a sordid, unworthy man of gold, :He will not be a new Elector of Saxony: :From Brunswick he will send for a sign of love, :The false seducer delivering it to the people. ;47 :At the Garland lady of the town of Burgos, :They will impose for the treason committed: :The great prelate of Leon through Formande, :Undone by false pilgrims and ravishers. ;48 :Banners of the deepest part of Spain, :Coming out from the tip and ends of Europe: :Troubles passing near the bridge of Laigne, :Its great army will be routed by a band. ;49 :Garden of the world near the new city, :In the path of the hollow mountains: :It will be seized and plunged into the Tub, :Forced to drink waters poisoned by sulfur. ;50 :The Meuse by day in the land of Luxembourg, :It will find Saturn and three in the urn: :Mountain and plain, town, city and borough, :Flood in Lorraine, betrayed by the great urn. ;51 :Some of the lowest places of the land of Lorraine :Will be united with the Low Germans: :Through those of the see Picards, Normans, those of Main, :And they will be joined to the cantons. ;52 :At the place where the Lys and the Scheldt unite, :The nuptials will be arranged for a long time: :At the place in Antwerp where they carry the chaff, :Young old age wife undefiled. ;53 :The three concubines will fight each other for a long time, :The greatest one the least will remain to watch: :The great Selin will no longer be her patron, :She will call him fire shield white route. ;54 :She born in this world of a furtive concubine, :At two raised high by the sad news: :She will be taken captive by her enemies, :And brought to Malines and Brussels. ;55 :The unfortunate nuptials will be celebrated :In great joy but the end unhappy: :Husband and mother will slight the daughter-in-law, :The Apollo dead and the daughter-in-law more pitiful. ;56 :The royal prelate his bowing too low, :A great flow of blood will come out of his mouth: :The Anglican realm a realm pulled out of danger, :For long dead as a stump alive in Tunis. ;57 :The uplifted one will not know his scepter, :He will disgrace the young children of the greatest ones: :Never was there a more filthy and cruel being, :For their wives the king will banish them to death. ;58 :In the time of mourning the feline monarch :Will make war upon the young Macedonian: :Gaul to shake, the bark to be in jeopardy, :Marseilles to be tried in the West a talk. ;59 :Within Lyons twenty-five of one mind, :Five citizens, Germans, Bressans, Latins: :Under a noble one they will lead a long train, :And discovered by barks of mastiffs. ;60 :I weep for Nice, Monaco, Pisa, Genoa, :Savona, Siena, Capua, Modena, Malta: :For the above blood and sword for a New Year's gift, :Fire, the earth will tremble, water an unhappy reluctance. ;61 :Betta, Vienna, Emorte, Sopron, :They will want to deliver Pannonia to the Barbarians: :Enormous violence through pike and fire, :The conspirators discovered by a matron. ;62 :Near "Sorbia" to assail Hungary, :The herald of "Brudes" (dark ones?) will come to warn them: :Byzantine chief, Salona of Slavonia, :He will come to convert them to the law of the Arabs. ;63 :Cydonia, Ragusa, the city of St. Jerome, :With healing help to grow green again: :The King's son dead because of the death of two heroes, :Araby and Hungary will take the same course. ;64 :Weep Milan, weep Lucca and Florence, :As your great Duke climbs into the chariot: :The see to change it advances to near Venice, :When at Rome the Colonna will change. ;65 :O vast Rome, thy ruin approaches, :Not of thy walls, of thy blood and substance: :The one harsh in letters will make a very horrible notch, :Pointed steel driven into all up to the hilt. ;66 :The chief of London through the realm of America, :The Isle of Scotland will be tried by frost: :King and Reb will face an Antichrist so false, :That he will place them in the conflict all together. ;67 :A very mighty trembling in the month of May, :Saturn in Capricorn, Jupiter and Mercury in Taurus: :Venus also, Cancer, Mars in Virgo, :Hail will fall larger than an egg. ;68 :The army of the sea will stand before the city, :Then it will leave without making a long passage: :A great flock of citizens will be seized on land, :Fleet to return to seize it great robbery. ;69 :The shining deed of the old one exalted anew, :Through the South and Aquilon they will be very great: :Raised by his own sister great crowds, :Fleeing, murdered in the thicket of Ambellon. ;70 :Through an object the eye will swell very much, :Burning so much that the snow will fall: :The fields watered will come to shrink, :As the primate succumbs at Reggio. ;71 :The earth and air will freeze a very great sea, :When they will come to venerate Thursday: :That which will be never was it so fair, :From the four parts they will come to honor it. ;72 :The year 1999, seventh month, :From the sky will come a great King of Terror: :To bring back to life the great King of the Mongols, :Before and after Mars to reign by good luck. ;73 :The present time together with the past :Will be judged by the great Joker: :The world too late will be tired of him, :And through the clergy oath-taker disloyal. ;74 :The year of the great seventh number accomplished, :It will appear at the time of the games of slaughter: :Not far from the great millennial age, :When the buried will go out from their tombs. ;75 :Long awaited he will never return :In Europe, he will appear in Asia: :One of the league issued from the great Hermes, :And he will grow over all the Kings of the East. ;76 :The great Senate will ordain the triumph :For one who afterwards will be vanquished, driven out: :At the sound of the trumpet of his adherents there will be :Put up for sale their possessions, enemies expelled. ;77 :Thirty adherents of the order of Quirites :Banished, their possessions given their adversaries: :All their benefits will be taken as misdeeds, :Fleet dispersed, delivered to the Corsairs. ;78 :Sudden joy to sudden sadness, :It will occur at Rome for the graces embraced: :Grief, cries, tears, weeping, blood, excellent mirth, :Contrary bands surprised and trussed up. ;79 :The old roads will all be improved, :One will proceed on them to the modern Memphis: :The great Mercury of Hercules fleur-de-lis, :Causing to tremble lands, sea and country. ;80 :In the realm the great one of the great realm reigning, :Through force of arms the great gates of brass :He will cause to open, the King and Duke joining, :Fort demolished, ship to the bottom, day serene. ;81 :A treasure placed in a temple by Hesperian citizens, :Therein withdrawn to a secret place: :The hungry bonds to open the temple, :Retaken, ravished, a horrible prey in the midst. ;82 :Cries, weeping, tears will come with knives, :Seeming to flee, they will deliver a final attack, :Parks around to set up high platforms, :The living pushed back and murdered instantly. ;83 :The signal to give battle will not be given, :They will be obliged to go out of the park: :The banner around Ghent will be recognized, :Of him who will cause all his followers to be put to death. ;84 :The illegitimate girl so high, high, not low, :The late return will make the grieved ones contended: :The Reconciled One will not be without debates, :In employing and losing all his time. ;85 :The old tribune on the point of trembling, :He will be pressed not to deliver the captive: :The will, non-will, speaking the timid evil, :To deliver to his friends lawfully. ;86 :Like a griffin will come the King of Europe, :Accompanied by those of Aquilon: :He will lead a great troop of red ones and white ones, :And they will go against the King of Babylon. ;87 :A Great King will come to take port near Nice, :Thus the death of the great empire will be completed: :In Antibes will he place his heifer, :The plunder by sea all will vanish. ;88 :Foot and Horse at the second watch, :They will make an entry devastating all by sea: :Within the port of Marseilles he will enter, :Tears, cries, and blood, never times so bitter. ;89 :The walls will be converted from brick to marble, :Seven and fifty pacific years: :Joy to mortals, the aqueduct renewed, :Health, abundance of fruits, joy and mellifluous times. ;90 :A hundred times will the inhuman tyrant die, :In his place put one learned and mild, :The entire Senate will be under his hand, :He will be vexed by a rash scoundrel. ;91 :In the year 1609, Roman clergy, :At the beginning of the year you will hold an election: :Of one gray and black issued from Campania, :Never was there one so wicked as he. ;92 :Before his father the child will be killed, :The father afterwards between ropes of rushes: :The people of Geneva will have exerted themselves, :The chief lying in the middle like a log. ;93 :The new bark will take trips, :There and near by they will transfer the Empire: :Beaucaire, Arles will retain the hostages, :Near by, two columns of Porphyry found. ;94 :Scorn from Nîmes, from Arles and Vienne, :Not to obey the Hesperian edict: :To the tormented to condemn the great one, :Six escaped in seraphic garb. ;95 :To the Spains will come a very powerful King, :By land and sea subjugating the South: :This evil will cause, lowering again the crescent, :Clipping the wings of those of Friday. ;96 :The Religion of the name of the seas will win out :Against the sect of the son of Adaluncatif: :The stubborn, lamented sect will be afraid :Of the two wounded by A and A. ;97 :Triremes full of captives of every age, :Good time for bad, the sweet for the bitter: :Prey to the Barbarians hasty they will be too soon, :Anxious to see the feather wail in the wind. ;98 :For the merry maid the bright splendor :Will shine no longer, for long will she be without salt: :With merchants, bullies, wolves odious, :All confusion universal monster. ;99 :The end of wolf, lion, ox and ass, :Timid deer they will be with mastiffs: :No longer will the sweet manna fall upon them, :More vigilance and watch for the mastiffs. ;100 :The great empire will be for England, :The all-powerful one for more than three hundred years: :Great forces to pass by sea and land, :The Lusitanians will not be satisfied thereby. fr:Centurie X Category:The Prophecies